Love
by sonfan123
Summary: Rachel cheats on Quinn with Finn. What will happen? Will they crumbled or will they pull through?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Im Tina and this is my first try at Faberry. Ive been in love with these two since I first started watching Glee so I just decided to write about them. I do write so this isnt my first time but Im still a little nervous because this a new fandom. Hopeful****l****y you guys like it. Give me some feed back once youre done reading, it would be greatly appreciated. :) Anyways hope you like it**.

**Present**

When you get that feeling of darkness or the what am I going to do? Is the point were you know something happened that wasnt supossed to. You sigh deeply and run a hand through your messy unwashed hair. You pull a little at it just to feel something, anything other than hurt. You look up at your reflection and do not notice the person staring back at you. You see tears going down your face and its sad that you cant even feel them anymore. Why? You ask youself. You pick up the nearest object and throw it at the mirror making it shatter. You slide down off your bed on to the floor not even bothering to brush away the glass. Please. You beg at the shattered remains of your reflection. Make me forget.

**Two weeks before**

"Q. Say something honey." Santana says gripping Brittanys hand.

"I...she." Quinn finally stutters out.

"Quinnie please dont do anything bad." Brittany says. Santana squeezes Brittanys hand to calm the blonde down.

"How did you find out?" Quinn asks with gritted teeth.

"There were pictures online Q." Santana says.

"At homecoming." Brittany adds.

One tears slides down Quinns cheek and she furiously wipes it away, she clenches her hands at her side and stares at the floor hard. Brittany lets go of Santanas hand and reaches out to grab the crying blondes making her let go of her tight grip. Thats when Quinn lets go. She wraps her arms around the dancers neck and sobs into her shoulder.

"It will be alright Quinne." Brittany say rubbing soothing circles on her back. Santana stands there and silently crys knowing her best friend is hurting so bad.

"Q. Do you want San to go tell Rachel?" Brittany asks knowing Quinn will not be able to do it. Quinn nods and lets out yet another sob.

"Sanny please go." Brittany says grabing Santanas hand for the go ahead. Santana nods and leaves the duo with one thing on her mind. The choir room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. :) Here chapter 2! I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, author alerts and the favorites you all are amazing. Also I wanted to let you know that this fic is inspired by a song and I listen to it every time I write this, so if you all want to listen to it to get a better feel of the story its Love by Daughter. Its really amazing. **

**So anyways thanks again and enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own. And I dont own anything.**

**Present**

_"I love you. Dont you ever forget alright?" I say running my fingers through her hair lightly. She nods her head against my forehead and I smile. _

_"I love you too Quinn... but I cant" she whispers. I pull away quickly and stare at her hard. _

_"W-what?" I ask letting go of her hands. I see a figure in the doorway. _

_"Me and Finn." The figure steps forward and I notice its Finn. I shake my head and sob. _

_"No, no, no... Rach?" I ask taking a step back. My world comes crummbling down. Everything seems to be in slow motion. The way Finn takes her hand, the way he wraps his arm around her protectively gaurding her from me. I see there mouths moving but I cant seem to put there words togther. She is looking at him like he is her everything, the way she used to look at me. I fall down on the floor because my legs are not capable of holding me up any longer. I look up and see Finn guiding her towards the door. _

_"No!" I yell towards them. I try to get up but I just cant. Im dizzy, and I cant feel anything. Rachel smiles and follows him not taking her eyes off of him.. _

I wake up and feel warm hands around me with fingers running through my nappy hair. I open my eyes and see darkness. All I feel is their hands and it makes me feel something other than shame and sorrow agian.

"Quinne." Brittany says quietly fearing I will runaway if she talks any louder. I grip her hands on my waist, holding her there.

"Please dont go, please" I say.

"I wont." She whispers. The door opens and I immediately know who it is.

"Q? Get up please." Santana says kneeling down on the ground. She grabs our hands and I close my eyes at the feeling of the suporrt they have for me, the love. I know I dont deserve it but they still give it and I just dont get it.

"I brought Mary from my house, and I got ice cream Quinn. Strawberry. Movies too. Singing in the rain, San made me bring it because she knew you would like it, even though she hates it." Brittany says. I smile sadly and feel Santana wipe my tears off my face.

"It will be okay Quinn just please get up and eat today." Santana says. I nod slowly and get up.

**Two Weeks Earlier**

"Quinn!" I hear. My heart stops at the voice. I continue scrolling down on the page. Picture after picture I see of that night. Then finally I see the one.. She looks so happy wraped up in his arms.

"Quinn! Open this door!" She yells. Why? Why didnt I just go with her to the party. This would have never happened if I was there.

"Quinn. Please." She says. I hear her slide down the door onto the floor and sigh. I look at the door hoping to see through it so I can catch a glimpse of her. I spot the pictures of us on my dresser. My arms wrapped around her, her smile that lights up the room, our happiness and love poring out of us. I look at the picture on the computer scree agian and sob. I throw the computer at the wall and watch the glass shatter.

"Im so sorry baby." Rachel says through the door. I walk towards the door and sit down, back agianst it.

"I-I didnt.." she says. I rest the back of my head against the door.

"I love you Quinn. There isnt a day that goes by when I dont think about you. Even during.." she says. I let out another sob and I start to wonder if its normal to cry this much.

"Quinn that night was the biggest mistake of my life.. Please open the door." She says. I slowly slide over and stare at the door nob.

"Quinn?" She says softly. I reach up and unlock it and slump back down. I hear a sigh and the door opens slowly. I quickly close my eye knowing I wont be able to look at her without crying.

"I-I know you dont want to see me but I cant let you do this Quinn. I love you and I made a big mistake." She says. She slides down the door next to me and opens her arms. I look at her and bite my lip in thought. I lean forward and rest my head on her chest. My senses are on overload. The way she smells, and the sound of her heart beat.

"Why?" I whisper. I clutch at her shirt and cry into her neck.

"I dont know. I didnt know what I was doing. I-It just... happened." She says. I sob once agian and just hold her knowing I need her strong support.


End file.
